Twists and Turns
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: After arriving at Oregon's college, Alex finds himself rooming with an old friend. As the days pass by, the girl grows quiet and more distant, leaving only Alex to try and help her. Seeing no progress in her crisis, he seeks to find more help, only to uncover a story she left out when they were catching up their first night back together.


**A/N: I shouldn't be allowed to have the internet. Because things like this happen. Oh well! Enjoy!**

**Twists and Turns**

**~Prologue~**

The room was pitch black when the young male first entered the room. He frowned slightly, flicking on the lights and looking around. The left portion of the room was already taken. The bed had a beautiful comforter, one that had a dark sky with the moon's glow poking through the clouds on it. A black nightstand stood proudly to the bed's left, as a black chest etched out in dark blue sat at the end of the bed, a familiar gray Totoro bag sitting upon it.

He then looked over at the right side of the room, where he would be sleeping. A plain black comforter was neatly placed on the bed that should have been bare, with matching pillows at the top. The dark brown nightstand was on the right, holding a lamp. And next to the bed, up against the wall, was a beautiful dresser. It wasn't too much, but that was alright. He had this own things he could put in there, anyways. On the bed, sat a small white paper with words scribbled upon it. The young male walked gently picking it up and reading it.

_To my new roommate,_

_Welcome home, friend! I hope you didn't mind, but I got you a comforter and some pillows. Some of the new students who came to this college never brought anything, and I didn't want you freezing at night. If you got your own things, that's great, too! Just put the comforter and pillows in my chest at the end of the bed. :3 _

_I'll be back around maybe 11:40 tonight. Hope I don't wake you if you're asleep. If I do, I apologize greatly, and hope you will forgive me. And sorry I'm not there to greet you and talk to you face-to-face like I would've liked to, but I had something important to get to. I hope you understand, and don't hold this against me. _

_Well, make yourself at home, I guess! When I get back, if you're still up, we can chat and get to know each other if you want to! Until then, get all settled in and have a nice night, friend!_

_~Rabbit_

He smiled, though he questioned the name "Rabbit". He opened the nightstand's drawer and placed the note inside. He then looked back at his bags he had set down by the bed, and got to work with putting everything away.

An hour might have passed, and everything had finally been put away. The young male smiled, looking out the window. Dark storm clouds gathered in the sky. Whoever this 'Rabbit' was, he hoped they were okay. This storm wasn't supposed to be nice, and the rain was supposed to come down heavy. Thinking of his new roommate, the young male slowly walked over to the other side of the room. He found a black Dell laptop sitting on a nearby black chair, slightly dirty but having many fingerprints on it. Under the chair was a brown box, labeled 'Edelsteine geschätzt' on the side. Whatever that meant, he wasn't going to find out. He wasn't going to go through this person's things. He also noticed a picture on top of the box. It was a familiar looking teen, hugging a taller male as they both smiled at the camera, an eerie forest behind them. Though he couldn't make out their faces due to the shadows of the chair on top, it still made a small smile appear on his face.

Twenty minutes. The young male was laying in his bed, staring up at the blank ceiling, listening to the sound of the pouring rain. That's when he heard the door open and someone enter, before the door quietly shut and was locked. A short female entered the room, her clothes clinging to her body due to it being soaked from the storm. She looked at her new roommate with wide hazel eyes. He just stared back at her, squinting slightly. She had black hair that was slightly messy and reached her shoulders, her pale face being covered by said hair. She wore a red plaid t-shirt, a white shirt underneath the unbuttoned garment, with a silver dog tag and opal pendulum hanging from her neck. Her light blue jeans, darkened by the rain's wrath, covered black boots that were still holding little rain drops.

"Hey, Alex!" she greeted, making her way over to her chest and opening it up, pulling out a dark blue towel and drying herself off. "I didn't know you were my roommate!"

"Jennifer? Damn, I haven't seen you a while!" he chuckled, admiring the girl. Even through his blurry vision, he could still see the girl's new appearance. "Man, you've changed."

"Yeah, I know," She smiled as she reached back into the chest, pulling out a black t-shirt and blue shorts. "But no one can stay the same! We all gotta change sometime, right?"

"True," He turned onto his side, allowing the girl to change without his viewing. "Do you really have to do that here?! Can't you go into the bathroom?" 

"Alex, I don't give a damn if you see me change!" she replied, before muttering: "I wouldn't mind seeing you change anyways..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! You heard nothing!" Alex couldn't help but smile. Though he didn't catch what the girl said, he knew it was probably something silly.

"Alright, I'm done, schatz!" He rolled over, giving a playful glare to her.

"You're still calling me that?!" he questioned, listening to her giggle.

"Well... I haven't changed completely," she replied, walking over and ruffling his soft but spiky hair. He huffed, though he allowed her to do so. "So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good. Finally made it to college, so that's a plus!" he chuckled, before nodding his head towards her. "What about you?"

"Same shit different day, basically," she sighed, taking out her contacts and putting them away. "Nothing really happens with me."

"What about that 'important thing' you had to get to?"

"Oh? That? Ah, I just had to meet a friend up for a small party. We finally got our friend out of jail."

"Jail? What'd they do?"

"They murdered a family of four." Alex gave Jennifer a horrified look, only to make her laugh. "I'm just messin' with ya! One of his other friends stole a car without him knowing, they went for a ride, got pulled over, and were both arrested. None of us had enough money to bail him out, so he had to sit in there for about two months."

"Oh~" The two chatted for a bit, speaking of what they did while they hadn't seen each other in so long. And as their night died down, they both finally said their good-nights and went to sleep, Alex soon being awoken by the loud boom of thunder and flash of lightening. He looked over at Jennifer, finding she was curled under the covers, shivering slightly. He figured she was just cold. He reached into the dresser and pulled out a blanket he had brought. Getting out of bed and crossing over to the girl's side of the room, he placed the blanket over her shivering body, patting her head and going back to bed. As he slept, he tossed and turned, the images of a crying and bloodied girl appearing in the darkest corner of his nightmares.


End file.
